you should say you love her
by setogirl2
Summary: a new member appears in the love me section ,what s her secret? and why is she helping kyoko and ren ? and what is this new role kyoko get ? this is my first story but i hope you will like it
1. a new member

Kyoko walking on her way to the president room

Kyoko to herself "I wonder what the president wants me to do this time"

She continued walking till she reached the room, she knocked the door

She heard the president say: come in

Then she entered

The president" ahh … mogami-kun "

" you wanted me for something sir "

"ahh ….I wanted to introduce you to someone …" he pointed to the corner of the room " this is sakura Hiroshi she is starting today a new member at love me section I want you to guide her for sometime as you are her sempai "

Kyoko "looking at her new colleague as she is coming towards her , she saw a very beautiful girl with blonde hair and wide brown eyes and fair white skin"

": nice to meet you " said the new girl

" nice to meet you too "to herself "she looks like a princess "

"well... then mogami-kun guide her to the section and give her the uniform" said the president

"yes president "

…..

On their way to the section

" sakura-san, can I ask you a question?"

"yes ask whatever you want after all we will work together from now on and I hope we will become friends "

" really, I'll be really happy to become friends with you " said kyoko as she grabbed sakuras hand with gratitude

" thanks, so what was your question?"

" well, I was going to ask if that really your hair true color " said kyoko remembering that some celebrities like shoutaro change their hair colour to blonde

"you mean cuz I'm Japanese and have blonde hair well you can say I have English blood from my grandma"

"I see "she looked again at her new friend, she is really beautiful and she is even kind but there was this sadness in her eyes

" you know the reason behind the love me section right?"

"ahh … yeah to regain our feelings of love ….." she laughed suddenly " ….anyone would think it's a stupid idea after hearing about it but actually for me ….. I think it's the best thing for me right now "kyoko noticed that the sadness in her eyes increased with her last phrase

"sakura –san , can I ask why the president put you in this section with us ? "

"the same reason like you, I need to regain my feelings of love ….. To herself "I need to learn how to love life again"

Kyoko decided to stop asking seeing how sakura`s expression became sadder than before

At this time they reached the section

Here we are "kyoko said opening the door "

She then suddenly froze as she saw tsuruga ren in front of her

" tsuruga – san "she said surprised

Ren: you are finally here I was gonna leave

Kyoko: is something the matter?

"well ….." he stopped looking at sakura who was standing beside kyoko

"this is sakura hiroshi , she is a new member at love me section starting today" kyoko said itroducing both of them to each other

"nice to meet you , tsuruga-san " said sakura bowing

"nice to meet you too "

"so did you want to tell me something tsuruga-san"

" well, I have some good news "

" good news"

" just sit down and listen "

…

So what is the good news that ren has for kyoko ?

Wait for the next chapter to know


	2. good news

Hey everyone

Well I have free time today so I'm gonna write the 2nd chapter

* * *

Kyoko( shouting ): ehhh …. Are you sure tsuruga –san, I'll work in a movie

Ren (smiling): yeah, I was with the director today discussing my role when he told me that he thinks you'll be perfect for this role

Kyoko: you mean you are in this movie too tsuruga-san

Ren: yes I'm the male lead and the female lead is ruriko

Kyoko: ruriko-Chan, it has been sometime since we last meet and this time I'll act with her, I'm so happy

Ren to himself (she is so happy with the news, good I decided to tell her myself): well, I have to go now, remember to go to sawara-san to take your script

Kyoko: hai

* * *

ren in front of the section smiling to himself

Yashiro: so looks like she was really happy by the news, I could hear her screaming from here

Ren: ahh, yashiro-san

Yashiro: mah nee , I bet you are happier than her , dark moon ended last week and you looked so lonely after it

Ren: yashiro-san, isn`t it time for us to go, we'll be late

Yashiro (smiling to himself) ( " changing the subject ") : okay let's go

* * *

In the section

Kyoko : did you hear that sakura-chan ? I have a new role at a movie with tsuruga-san

Sakura ( smiling ) : congratulation kyoko-chan you deserve it after the hard work you did in dark moon

Kyoko : you mean you watched it

Sakura laughing : yeah , I watched it you actually convinced me that you are really evil

Kyoko : am I supposed to be happy with this ? ( said with teary eyes )

Sakura : what's with the sad expression ? , this means you succeeded in your role that I even though you are real

Kyoko : really , yosh I'm gonna do my best this time too , I wonder what the new role will be , I hope it will be a princess

Sakura : kyoko-chan , you really love fairytales (she said laughing )

Kyoko : well then I'm going to sawara-san to get the script , I can't wait

Sakura : okay , see ya

* * *

Sakura (alone after kyoko left ) : well , she looked so happy , she really love acting

( she smiled but her smile was a very sad smile ) I hope I can go back to loving acting like this

She tried to refresh herself : mah .. let's see my uniform and wear it for work

She opened the locker and saw the uniform : what the ….. ? hahahahaha ( she started laughing ) what is this am I really supposed to move around with this , haahhahaha

I can't stop laughing

* * *

Well ,what will happen with the new movie and what's kyokos role and how will sakura spend her time in the love me section ?

Wait for the next chapter


	3. the new role

The next day

Kyoko in front of sawara san

Kyoko: sawara-san you must be kidding I play tsuruga-san little sister

Sawara: no, I'm not kidding and your part is as important as ruriko`s part

Ren play shinishi who loves his sister more than anything and care about her so much he works part time in a restaurant while studying engineering in the college , on his way home once he saw a girl unconscious in the street he took her home with him and you took care of her , while recovering they fell in love with each other and ren asked her to marry him that`s when he was faced by the truth of her and he had to either choose her or his sister

Kyoko : but this part , I can`t play a part like this ( this means most of my scenes will be in front of tsuruga-san ) I'll totally screw up

Sawara : take the script and decide if you wanna do it or not and you must think of something , this will be your first role with a very lovable character unlike the mean roles you have been playing till now , if you played this well you will get more roles in the future

Kyoko : yes I'll think about it , thanks

* * *

back to sakura 

sakura in her pink uniform ( to herself ) : this is definitely

Embarrassing I feel like everyone is looking at me

that`s when she heard a voice calling her from behind: sakura-chan

she looked back to see kyoko wearing the uniform and coming towards her

sakura : ah kyoko –chan , so how was your role ?

kyoko : well , it's okay

sakura : so what is it about ?

kyoko : actually ,……..

sakura : ehh , tsuruga-san sister , this is amazing kyoko-chan you must take the role

kyoko : but I'm afraid , this means most of my scenes will be with tsuruga-san , i`m afraid I'll screw it up

sakura : I don`t think so , you are very talented and I believe you will do the character so well

kyoko ( with teary eyes ) : sakura-chan you are so nice

a voice came from behind them : there you are

they looked back and kyoko saw moko standing behind her

kyoko ( jumping at moko ): moko-san , it has been sometime since we last met

moko ( pushing her away ) : I know but don't push too hard

kyoko : ahh moko-san , this is sakura she will work with us from now on

moko : yes I heard there will be a new member with us

sakura : nice to meet you , I'm sakura hiroshi

moko : I'm kotonami kanae

kyoko : ahh moko-san , did you want me for something ?

moko : ahh yeah , I heard about your movie from sawara –san

Kyoko: ahh yeah, I'm supposed to play tsuruga san little sister

Moko: that's why I came to talk to you, knowing you ,you are probably freaking out but I think you should take this role

kyoko: I know , but ……

moko: you said you wanted to act more roles with different characters and that`s your opportunity , and also if you stayed like this you will never get your revenge on that guy

sakura ( asking ) : revenge ? kyoko-chan you want to get revenge on someone

* * *

Sorry , i`m late I have exams this days and I don`t have time to update anything

I think the next chapter will be a little late too


	4. ill try my best

Okay sorry i`m late " i`ll add more details to this chapter and i`ll try to make it longer "

There is something else sorry about the 2nd chapter I wrote rule instead of role " I wasn`t focusing at all while writing "

* * *

Sakura ( looking at kyoko ) : I can`t believe there is a guy like this . that guy is definitely a jerk

Kyoko " looking at her " : you are not angry because I started working here just to get revenge

Sakura :

No , i`m not . well I think thanks to that jerk you came to know your talent in acting besides do you even think about him when you act

Kyoko : no , definitely no

Sakura : okay then it`s solved and I think you should take the role , you won`t grow at all if you keep hesitating because you will be acting in front of a terrifying actors

Kyoko ( smiling ) : I think you are right , thanks sakura-chan i`ll go and tell sawara-san that i`ll take the role

Sakura : you are welcome , I know you will do well , you are really a very good actress

Kyoko ( blushing) : thanks a lot

**( kyoko left leaving**

**Moko and sakura)**

Moko ( looking at sakura with jealousy ) : you sure have your way with words

Sakura ( looking at moko ) : really , all I said was the complete truth

Moko to herself ( well she can say kind words so easily no wonder kyoko thanked her and she looked so happy with her praise and she even told her all about her past with fuwa , it took me sometime to make her tell me about it )

Sakura (looking at moko face ) : kanae-san , i don`t intend to steal your friend instead I want to become friends with the two of you

Moko ( looked at her with surprise) : how the hell did she know what I was thinking

Sakura ( laughing ) : the face you did while telling me about my way with words told me that you are jealous

Moko : I wasn`t doing a face like that

Sakura (smiling ) : okay , okay ( she opened her hand in front of her ) so can we become friends

Moko ( looking at the new weirdo in the group , she don`t know how to answer ) : okay , I guess we can ( she looked at sakura opened hand , she wants to shake hands ,then she looked at her smiling face )) I guess it won`t hurt to shake hands with her"

* * *

In sawara-san office

Sawara-san : mogami-san , that was a fast decision , are you sure ?

Kyoko : yes , i`m sure and i`ll give it my best , I wanna act more roles and grow more as an actress

Sawara ( looking at the girl determined face ) : is this the same girl who was hesitating about the role this morning

sawara : I guess it`s okay then i`ll phone them and tell them you accepted

Kyoko (bowing ) : thanks a lot then , i`ll be going

* * *

In the president office

The president was checking some papers when the secretary entered to tell him that director seiji is here

The president allowed him to enter

The president : ahh , seiji-kun I heard you asked mogami-san to play a role in your new movie

Seiji : yes , I saw her acting ability once before in that acting competition between her and ruriko and I saw her acting in dark moon and box "R"

, she improved a lot and I think she will do good job with this role

The president : well , I hope so , but there is this thing , is it true the one who will make the soundtracks for this movie is fuwa sho

Seiji : yes , I heard his last song , with this new style of his , I think the songs and the themes will gain a lot of depth

The president : so did he accept the offer

Seiji : I told his manager and i`m waiting for his answer

* * *

shou: ............WHAT THE HELL ? I WILL NEVER SING OR DO LYRICS FOR THIS GUY ESPECIALLY NOT FOR HIS MOVIE

Shouko-san : sho calm down it was just a suggestion and also this movie will be the biggest hit of the year it has a lot of emotions and drama and they want 4 songs , imagine it, if you made lyrics for this movie and sang it tsuruga ren fans might get attached to your voice and turn away from him

(she turned to him to see that he liked the idea , she saw the smile on his face )

Shou " shaking his head " : no no , i`ll never make good lyrics for this guy movie

Shouko: okay then i`ll phone them and tell them that you declined the offer cuz you are busy

* * *

Kyoko just finished her box "R" shooting for the day

She feels really exhausted ,today was one of the hardest days in this drama

Only a week left and then this drama will reach it`s end , she will have to focus on her new movie after that , she still needs to complete reading the script

She woke up from her thoughts to see sakura moving towards her with a motorcycle

Kyoko : sakura-chan , what are you doing here ?

Sakura : I finished my work and I knew from sawara-san that you finish your work now so I though you might want a ride

Kyoko ( looking at the motorcycle ) : is this yours ?

Sakura : yeah , i`m still underage so I can`t get a driving license for a car yet

Kyoko : talking about it how old are you exactly ?

Sakura : exactly by the end of this month i`ll complete 17

Kyoko : so we are the same age

Sakura : yes , I think so

Kyoko : here we are ( they stopped in front of darumaya ) why don`t you come in and have some coffee, I don`t thing taishou or okami-san will mind at all

Sakura : well , i`m too tired today , maybe someother time

Kyoko ( smiling ) : okay then , it`s a promise

Sakura : okay , see you

** she drove away **

* * *

Okay there is something about the motorcycle license " i`m not sure if it`s allowed for underage people or not, I just think so because in detective conan" heji" is still in high school and he has a motorcycle and not just in detective conan but in a lot of other animes and manga "

I tried to follow all your advices and I hope you will like this chapter

……. Please review even if it is criticism I will happily accept it


	5. the movie

it has been three days

kyoko has been working without rest she had to read the script for the movie and attend different meetings with the director she also had box " R" shooting which will be finished by the end of the week and kimagure rock

she was feeling so exhausted by the end of the day , she was in her way to change her clothes when she saw tsuruga ren in his usual place and he looked strangely happy

she hesitated a little but then she decided to call him : yo

ren ( noticed boo coming towards him ) : hey there , it has been sometime

boo : yes , it has , so what is wrong this time ? you have this strange expression on your face like you`ve seen heaven

ren : well , nothing unordinary just some good news

boo : so , does it have anything to so with the girl you love ?

ren : actually yes and no

boo : what kind of answer is this ? okay did you confess to her or something ?

ren : well no , I kind of tried before but she is so dense she didn`t take the hint " actually that`s what I expected "

boo : well if she is dense you should tell her directly then

ren " I think this will be impossible " : I don`t want to scare her

boo : what kind of girl will be scared from a confession of love

ren (sight ) : she will

boo : I never heard of a girl like this ( who the hell would be scared from a confession of love from tsuruga ren )

ren ( laughing ) : well , she is a little weird and she always go to her own world whenever something happens but she is so cute and innocent like a child

boo : you are totally lost in love

ren ( laughing ) : I guess

boo (standing up to leave ) : well then good luck

* * *

She went to her dressing room and changed her clothes

Kyoko : this girl must be lucky to have someone who loves her that much and not just that it`s tsuruga-ren the one whose every girl in japan dream of

heard a knock on the door

" come in " she said

She saw the door getting opened and hikaru standing in front of it

Hikaru : kyoko-chan you are still here

Kyoko (smiling ) : I was just on my way out , is something the matter?

Hikaru : well sawara-san phoned and asked me to tell you to go to his office before heading home

Kyoko : thanks a lot , i`ll go there right away

* * *

Kyoko ( in front of sawara-san )

Sawara : for heaven sake if you have a mobile at least answer it I tried to call you a million time till I gave up and phoned hikaru instead

Kyoko (bowing ): I `m really sorry , I didn`t notice at all and I forgot to turn it back to general mode after the shooting finished

Sawara : anyway I just wanted to tell you that there is a meeting this Friday with director seiji , ren and ruriko to talk about the movie and the press conference about the movie is this Saturday ,don`t forget to attend

Kyoko : yes sir , i`ll be there

Sawara : and there is something else box " r " will finish shooting this Thursday , after that you will go back to the love me section , the president orders is to not take any other role till you finish the movie

Kyoko : ehh, but why ? i`m supposed to be a pro by now so I can at least take another role

Sawara : well , the president wants you to focus on creating kotoko`s character you read the script right ?

Kyoko : yeah

Sawara : well then have you figured out how you will act it

Kyoko : actually no , not yet

Sawara : okay then , now you will have more time to concentrate on your role

* * *

Friday at the meeting with the director and everyone

Seiji : well the reason I asked for this meeting is so we can discuss the roles before we start shooting to avoid any problems while shooting like the one that happened during the last movie (he looked to ruriko )

Ruriko : I already apologized about the last time , I didn`t take it seriously but I `m totally different now , i`ve prepared well for my role

Seiji : okay we will se about that , but actually i`ll start with kyoko-chan

Kyoko : yes

Seiji : then tell me about your character

Kyoko : my character is kotoko shinishi`s little sister her father was a cop who died on duty but the problem is that she thinks it`s her fault

seiji : so why do she thinks it`s her fault ?

Kyoko : because the culprit made her father hear a tape with her voice on it to lure him to his trap and kill him

seiji : okay , and what is the consequences of this feeling of guilt ?

Kyoko : she became weak and she rarely got out of the house , she only goes to school

seiji : and what is her condition in school ?

Kyoko : in studing she always gets high marks but she doesn`t have any friends at school

Sawara : and how do she acts in front of her brother ?

Kyoko : she acts all happy around him , she keeps telling him funny stories all the time about her friends at school

Seiji : great I think you have already captured everything about your character I don`t think getting into the character will be a problem for you

Kyoko : ano… ( she hesitated ) …. Can I ask a question ?

Seiji : well yeah sure

Kyoko : well I can understand having a meetng like this for me and for ruriko-chan since i`m a newbie and ruriko-chan is actually a model

But can I ask why is tsuruga-san with us , I mean he will never have any problems with his character

Ren : well actually it was my idea to have this meeting , I wanted to make sure that everyone is ready for the movie

Kyoko( in her mind ) : of course he doesn`t want anyone who works with him to screw up

Seiji : okay now to you ruriko-chan , tell me about your character

Ruriko : my character is nagisa she fell in love with shinishi after he saved her , and when he finally realized that he loved her , he asked her to marry him that`s when he knew who she is ?

She is the daughter of takahara eisuke the known boss of the underworld

The criminal world , so if he loves her he has to run away with her and marry her in another country which mean leaving his beloved sister behind

Seiji : good , you studied well this time ruriko-chan , so tsuruga-san what about you ?

Kyoko : ehh , tsuruga-san too , I don`t think that`s needed

Ren ( smiling ): calm down kyoko this is just to see if our information are enough about the characters and i`m not a perfect person even I can make mistakes

Ren : my character is shinshi he is studing engineering while working

He know what `s going on on his sisters mind and he know that she feels guilty but he act as if he don`t know just because he doesn`t want to hurt her anymore when he fell in love with nagisa he told his sister and she encouraged him so when he asked her hand for marriage and he knew everything about her he was shocked and couldn`t decide what to do ?

* * *

Okay this chapter is actually talking about the movie only

A lot of people asked me to add more details about the movie since later

It will play an important role in the story


	6. shou accepts

Hey everyone , i have free time today so I decided to use it

* * *

Sunday before the press conference

Kyoko sat with ruriko for a while

Kyoko : ruriko-chan , you seem so angry ?

Ruriko ( looking at kyoko ) : hey tell me exactly is there something going on between you and tsuruga-san

Kyoko : ehhhhhhhh , what are you saying there is definitely nothing between us , he is simply my sempai

Ruriko (seems irritated) : oh really , you two seem to get along so well more than just kouhai and sempai

Kyoko : ehh but what made you think so ? he will never look to a girl like me

Ruriko : yeah yeah , don`t play dumb ,you came into his car and you 2 kept chatting and laughing for a while

Kyoko ( surprised) : we were talking about our roles and what will I should answer if someone asked me and the reason I came with him is simply because we met in LME and he offered to take me with him since both of us are coming here anyway …. ( _then she looked at ruriko with teary eyes_ ) ruriko chan aren`t you happy that we will work together .. I though we have become friends last time

Ruriko : okay okay , just stop complaining

(then someone from the cast called them tot tell them that the conference will start in 5 min )

Both of them : okay coming

* * *

Suring the conference everything went smoothly most of the questions were directed to director , ruriko and tsuruga ren

A reporter : kyoko-chan , this is your first movie , so do you think you will succeed in acting your character like the way you succeeded with mio

Kyoko : the character is totally different than mio unlike mio it`s so much of an ordinary girl with so much sadness and I think i`ll try my best to make people acknowledge it just like they did with mio

Another reporter : your character this time is like the 2nd female lead and it`s a very critical character for both the male lead and the female lead so aren`t you afraid that you might not be fit for the role

Kyoko : as I said i`ll do my best in acting it , i`m happy the director choose me and if I ever felt that I won`t be able to act the character I wouldn`t have accepted the role

The conference continued like this all the questions that was directed to kyoko were about her being a newbie and her feeling about the hole thing while the rest of the important questions was asked to either tsuruga ren or the director

* * *

Sho was shocked when he saw the press conference on tv

This is the movie he was asked to make songs for and kyoko is in it

But he refused to do songs for this movie what should he do now

He called shouko

Shouko : WHAT`S WRONG SHOU ? WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING LIKE THIS

Shou : look at this , why didn`t you tell me about this " he pointed into the direction of the tv "

She looked at it and understood everything

Shoko : I didn`t get the name of all the actors I just got the names of the female lead and the male lead , back then they were still searching for the other female

Shou : call them and tell them I agree to do the lyrics

Shoko ( she looked at him with surprise ): but I already told him that you declined it

Shou : TELL THEM I ACCEPTED IT AND I HAVE TIME NOW TO WORK ON THE SONGS

Shoko : but the truth is you don`t have anytime , I already packed your schedule with work

Shou : CHANGE IT , I`LL WORK ON THIS MOVIE

Shouko ( looking at his face , she knows how stubborn he is and since he asked he must get what he asked for ) : okay , i`ll see what I can do about it

Shou : … and there is something else …….

She waited to here what he was going to say

* * *

Sawara-san talking on the phone : so fuwa-kun accepted the offer to do the songs for the movie

Shoko ( on the other side ) : yeah , he heard about the story of the movie and though he should give it a try , he said that he bwill be happy to accept the offer if it`still available , he finished most of his packed work

Sawara : okay , we were planning on offering this to someone else tomorrow but since we didn`t I guess it`s okay to have him do the lyrics

Shoko : oh thanks , and there is something else he wants if it wasn`t a bother

Sawara : yeah . what is it ?

Shoko : beside the script he `d like to come and attend the shooting from time to time when he is free he thinks the actors acting will inspire him to find words for the songs

Sawara ( surprised on the strange favor) : okay …. I`ll see what I can do about it

* * *

The conference ended and ren offered to drive kyoko home on there way

Yashiro and ren and kyoko were talking about the conference

Kyoko : well it was kind of tiring all the questions that was directed to me was just about me being nervous of the character

Yashiro : kyoko-chan you seem so confident in yourself so does this mean you have already figured out how you will act your character

Kyoko : well , to some extend but it still need a lot of practice

Ren : well good luck then , don`t make what people say get to you

Kyoko ( smiling ) : I won`t

At this time kyoko phone rang

Kyoko : moshi moshi

She heard a voice coming from the other side :" ahh kyoko chan good you answered

Kyoko : director , is something the matter

Seiji : well , just wanted to tell you that I need you tomorrow for a little meeting at 8 pm , tell ren about this too

Kyoko : okay i`ll do " then she hung up "

Ren : was that the director ?

Kyoko : yeah he wants us for a quick meeting tomorrow at 8 pm

Yashiro : you don`t hve anything at that time tomorrow ren so i`ll add it on your schedule

Ren : okay thanks yashiro-san

* * *

Hey

This is getting more interesting right

Review if you WANT ME TO COMPLETE


	7. my character

thanks for all of the people who reviewed and added this story to their fav

and story alert

* * *

A girl is standing alone in the street

The girl : where am I ?

_(She looked around herself ): _what happened ? everyone … where is everyone ? … why am I alone ?

_Then a picture appeared right in front of her_

The girl : this guy … why is he here ?( _she talked to the picture_) I told you leave me alone

_She started crying another picture appeared in front of her_ : tadase , you are here , i`m happy ( _but then the picture was burned right in front of her_)

_This time she screamed , looking around herself again, she saw a lot of people wearing black clothes and an old man and a girl her age looking at her with eyes full of hatred _

The girl : why ?...... what happened?............ what did I do ?

_The old man said with a voice full of hatred that it made her shake with fear _: it`s all your fault

_Then the girl started crying again _

* * *

Kyoko : Sakura-chan , sakura-chan , are you all right _?_

_Sakura quickly opened her eyes with a very panicked expression on her face , after seeing kyoko in front of her she slowly looked around her and _

_Realized it was all a dream _

Kyoko (_concerned _)_ : _are you all right ?

Sakura ( _smiling a pale smile ) : _yeah , i`m fine it was just a bad dream

Kyoko : it seemed like a very bad dream

Sakura ( _smiling at kyoko concern _) : well not really , it just seemed so real

Kyoko ( _went and sit next to sakura _) : actually I was surprised to see you here , I though i`d be the first one here since I woke up so early today

Sakura : well , I guess i`m the same , I had something to do first before coming here so I left early but looks like it was too early , I finished what I had to do and came here too early

Kyoko : oh yeah sakura-chan, I was thinking do you want to get some ice cream later ? I know a very good store near here

Sakura : good idea , I love ice cream

Kyoko : really , me too , I always go with moko-san there

Sakura : speaking of her , you know I think we become friends ?

Kyoko " _so happy _" : really …. That`s great …..moko-san is my best friend

Sakura : ahh right , we have another one in the love me section , I met her

Kyoko : you mean chiori-chan

Sakura : yeah , she is a very interesting character too but we didn`t talk much , she seemed busy

Kyoko : I heard she has a role in a new drama

Sakura : ahh I see , seems like i`m the only newbie here ,you guys seems busy

Kyoko _( a little depressed ) _: not really , I won`t get any work till I start shooting the movie

Sakura : ehh , why ?

Kyoko : president order , he said I must figure out how to act my new character first before accepting any new roles

Sakura : well this means that once you start shooting and the director approve of your character you will be able to accept new roles

Kyoko : yeah , and I have to figure out how to act my character first

Sakura : you mean you haven`t figure out how you will act it yet

Kyoko : I have an idea on have I want to act her I just need practice

Sakura : well then how about you show me your version of kotoko , I might not be so good but I can at least say if I liked it

Kyoko : really , that`d be great

Sakura : okay then you go to my locker take the make up from it and use it the way you want

Kyoko (_smiling_): thanks sakura-chan , you are great ? _(she quickly hugged her and went to the locker ) _

* * *

At that time ren and yashiro were both at LME

Yashiro : i`ll go and check something at the acting section i`ll meet you at kyoko –chan _( he said this and quickly ran away )_

Ren sigh and continue his way to the love me section , once he knocked the door he was surprised with a sight that made him forget himself for a second

Kyoko opened the door she looked so pale and a tired her expression really surprised him

Ren : MOGAMI-SAN ARE YOU ALLRIGHT

Kyoko _(after seeing his expression stopped acting and bowed )_ : tsuruga-san , ahh sorry I surprised you I was just showing my version of kotoko to sakura-chan

Ren (_sigh_ ) : what the ? you scared me ?

Sakura _( laughing ) _: well she even surprised me , this kotoko is really too real ( she stood up and bowed ) nice to meet you again tsuruga-san , sorry for the strange welcoming

Ren (_smiling and bowing a little _) : nice to meet you again too

Ren entered and sat down with the girls

Ren : so you already figured out how you will act your character

Kyoko : no not all of it but I think I have the basics

Ren ( _smiling_ ) : I know you will do well mogami-san

Kyoko ( _smiling shyly _) : I hope I won`t disappoint you tsuruga-san

Sakura : kyoko-chan , don`t you think you should remove the make up now , the next person might get a heart attack _( she laughed )_

Kyoko : hey hey , i`ll remove it right now

_She quickly went to the toilet to remove it leaving ren and sakura together_

Sakura : this girl is amazing

Ren (_ smiling _) : yes she is

He didn`t notice what he said till it already came out of his mouth , he looked at sakura but her expression didn`t change

Sakura : it`s good that you too approve of her acting , i`m a newbie but if tsuruga ren himself approved of her this means she is a very good actress

Ren to himself : good she took it that i`m talking about her acting

At that time kyoko came back

Kyoko : did I take long time ?

Sakura : no that was quick

Ren turned to see kyoko back again as the ordinary kyoko

Kyoko : so tsuruga-san , did you have any work here today ?

Ren : ahh yashiro-san went to get some papers from acting department , probably some more offers

Kyoko : ahh , I see ………………

She was gonna say something else but suddenly they heard a lot of noise from outside

* * *

Okay don`t ask what is this chapter exactly cuz now I have exams and my brain currently not working at all

Sorry about the strange ending too but I had to finish it at this

the next chapter will be up next week since i`ll finish my exams by next Wednesday and I promise it will be a very big chapter


	8. a new manager

Okay I don`t know how to answer anonymous reviews

At the beginning the way I used the quote is totally different from the original way

Means I used it when to represent people thoughts well you can consider it ordinary brackets it`s just that I didn`t know there is a big difference between quote and brackets when I statrted writing

Sorry for the inconvenience

* * *

Sakura (bowing ) : i`m really sorry , sorry

She looked in front of her to yashiro who is now lying in front of her on a bed in a hospital

Sakura : I lost that box and I was planning to search for it I never thought it would cause so much trouble

Yashiro (smiling ) : it`s ok sakura-chan it`s not like you dropped it there on purpose

Kyoko : what`s in that box anyway ?

Sakura : it`s a ring left from my mum , it got scratched so I was planning to take it somewhere to fix it after I finish today work

Yahsiro : the problem now is that I can`t complete my work till my leg heals which will take about a month according to the doctor

Sakura (with teary eyes ) : i`m really sorry

They heard a voice : I don`t think sorry will do sakura-chan , you must know that ren always needs his manager so we must find a manager

They all looked around to find the president standing at the door

Sakura : I know that sir ,

The president : well then , you will replace yashiro-san

Sakura (surprised ) : what ?

The president : you have to atone for your mistake , so you will become ren manager

Yashiro was surprised by what the president said more than anyone in this situation he though he can make kyoko ren manager again but the president just now decided that the new love me girl is the new manager for ren

The president : so then since ren already went to his job , you should go there and wait for him , and yashiro-san give her ren schedule please

Yashiro ( feeling defeated ) : yes , sir

* * *

Falshback #

Ren , kyoko and sakura heard a lot of noise outside when ren opened the door he saw a man running he stopped him to ask him what happened

The man looking at ren with a surprised look : tsuruga-san , you don`t know that your manager fell from the stairs and he was just sent to the hospital

Ren (surprised ) : yahsiro-san

The three of them went to the place of the accident

Ren was assured by the people there that his manager didn`t get any bad injuries his leg is the only thing that got injured

Looking around a person picked something from the ground

The guy : looks like this little box is the cause of the whole thing

Once sakura saw the box she said : OMG , THAT BELONGS TO ME

After explaining that she lost it sakura took it back

After a little time ren got a call from yahsiro telling him to go to his next job cuz he is fine ren after some arguing agreed and drove kyoko and sakura to the hospital then continued to his job

End of flashback

* * *

Sakura now in front of the studio that ren is in waiting for him to come out

She saw him coming out and bowed to him

He was obviously surprised to see her standing there when he asked what happened she told him what the president told her and he nodded in understanding

Then they rode the car together to his next job

* * *

Sorry I promised a big chapter but this is so small

I have a lot of things i`m working on now so I wasn't` able to write more


	9. a special girl

Ren and sakura in the car after the interview

Ren : so hiroshi-san , where do you want to eat ? , i`m sure after today's mess you haven`t eaten yet ( he already learned from his mistake with kyoko so he won`t leave her till her stomach growl )

Sakura (smiling ) : i`m sure you are the same tsuruga-san , the only thing left on today schedule is your meeting with director seiji and there is still an hour till then

Ren (smiling a little ) : so what do you want to eat , hiroshi-san ?

Sakura : anything would be fine

Ren : ok then there is a small restaurant near here it has a good menu

Sakura : ano , can I ask you for something ?

Ren ( looked at the girl wondering what she want ) : yes

Sakura : could you please call me sakura-san , it`s just that I always imagine myself with a moustache whenever someone call me hiroshi-san ( she said laughing )

Ren ( smiling at her comment ) : ok then , sakura-san

* * *

He parked the car near a small restaurant and both of them entered , he was surprised when the girl ordered hamburger with an egg on it`s top

Sakura (smiling ) :this is kids food , right ?

ren ( smiling ) : not really , I think mogami-san will be happy if she knew you like this , she seems to love it so much

sakura : oh really , i`ll make sure to tell her , there is something similar between us

ren ( surprised by the girls reaction ) : you seem happy

sakura : well yeah , I finally got a good friend ,and i`m starting to enjoy life again

the rest of the meal continued in silence , ren didn`t seem to notice what the girl said

"enjoy life again "but actually what surprised him was that he find it easy to interact with this girl . she has something friendly that makes people comfortable around her

* * *

Once they both reached LME they where surprised by the scene in front of them

Kyoko and shoutaro fighting and screaming at each other like kids and director seiji staring at both of them like an idiot

Shou: what is it exactly ? , i`m here to work

Kyoko : since when do you do songs for movies , baka-shoutarou ,

Sakura : so that`s fuwa shou

Both of them looked towards her , kyoko surprised by the tone sakura is talking with and shou surprised by the way the girl is looking at him like he is some kind of garbage

Shou: and who are you exactly ?

Sakura : definitely not one of your fans

Even ren was surprised by the way the girl changed while talking to shou

Shou was angry because a little girl like that challenged him he was about to say some words when they were disturbed by the director voice

Seiji : can I ask if all of you know each other ?

Shou : I don`t know this girl ( he pointed on sakura ) as for that gir ( meaning kyoko ) we are childhood friends

Kyoko : we were childhood friend

Feeling the bad mood between the two seiji wondered if he has done something wrong by adding shou to this movie

Ren : so , director can I ask why is here

Seiji : I think it`s better we go into a room to talk

In the room seiji explained everything to them , ren was angry inside but as always he didn`t make it appear , he was angry because after what happened during valentine he can`t trust kyoko to be near that guy and he was afraid of him , he was afraid he might lose her to him , kyoko was so angry too , she hadn`t forget what he did and she don`t want to be with him , around her you can see a black aura full of hatred

After the director finished explaining everything he waited for them to talk but no one talked the gloomy silence surrounding everybody made him wonder if everything will be all right fortunately ruriko didn`t come or else she would have been terrified by kyoko face right now

Director : so this is it , I have another appointment now , excuse me

He said this and left the room

* * *

Inside the room kyoko stood up and walked out

Kyoko : let`s make this clear shoutaro , If you interfere with my work i`ll kill you

Shou : i`m working too , ( he was gonna shout when sakura interrupted again )

Sakura : i`m sure he won`t interfere kyoko-chan

Shou : who are you exactly , are you one of the cast ?

Sakura : oh sorry , i`m sakura hiroshi , kyoko friend and tsuruga-san substitute manager for a while , not nice to meet you ( she said with a mocking voice )

She followed tsuruga and kyoko out after that

Seems like her words really affected shoutaro , he got really angry so he left the place without saying a word to kyoko

* * *

Kyoko : sakura-chan , what was that ?

Sakura : ehh , you mean how I talked to that guy

Kyoko : yes , why did you do that ? that didn`t look like you

Sakura : oh , well i`m not always a gentlewoman , when I see someone and I don`t like him , I express it with my words and also I though this might keep him away from you

Kyoko (blushing ) : thanks

Sakura : you are welcome

Ren : seems like you know about mogami-san and fuwa shou

Sakura : yes , kyoko-chan told me about it

Ren was surprised kyoko took sometime to tell kotonami about that but she told sakura so easily that he envy her , maybe this girl is special in someway

Sakura : kyoko-chan what about leaving this guy to me whenever he come to the location , i`ll be there with tsuruga-san anyway so i`ll make him stay away from you

Kyoko : how will you do that ?

Sakura ( smirked) : leave it to me

* * *

Okay that`s it for this chapter

The next chapter will be the first day of the shooting of the movie


	10. first day

The first day of the shooting

Tsuruga ren went like everyday to lme to get sakura although he asked her to tell him her addresse so he can get her from there the girl told him clearly that if a car as expensive as his entered the place she lives in and also came to get her it will turn into a disaster " i owe a lot of money to a lot of people "is what she said

( well it`s not like he really mind it this way he always see kyoko before the begining of his day ) he remembered the other day when he first went to get sakura nad talked to her with her first name kyoko thought they were dating (really what a girl ) but also he remmembered sakura reaction to this it was exactly like what he imagined kyoko will do if she was told that someone loved her she denied it completly with a lot of force as if it`s a curse or something ( is everyone in that section like that ? ) he wondered to himself

when he reached LME he saw sakura and kyoko geting of sakura`s motorcycle together when they noticed him they both walked to him and bowed saying good morning

" good morning " he said smiling to the two girls then continued talking " mogami-san i didn`t know you no longer come with your bycycle "

" no i still come with it , yesterday sakura-chan offered to drive me to LME today since she had to pass by the jeweller to get the rig and i will be on her way so i accepted "

" i see so that motorcycle is yours sakura-chan " said ren to sakura

" yes it was my brother`s but now i use it "

" sakura-chan you have a brother " kyoko said to sakura

" yes but he no longer hears me " sakura expression turned painfull which made kyoko conclude that her brother is dead

" i`m so sorry i didn`t mean too " she was gonna go dogenza when sakura stopped her telling her it`s fine

after that sakura and ren excused themselves to go to their next interview

later when the time came they went to the location where " a hard choice " will be filmed

as expected sakura and ren saw shoutaro and kyoko already in there but unlike everytime kyoko was ignoring shoutaro completly while he seemed to be so angry about it

ren was wondering since when did kyoko learn to act this way towards shou usually she would start screaming at him but he somehow was happy that she didn`t give him that much attention anymore

" oh great we have our singer in there " ren heard sakura talk about shou " wow and seems like kyoko chan did what i asked her to do "

ren knew then how kyoko changed into treating shoutaro like that " you planned this " he asked

" well yes a little since i want to play with mr singer a little " the expression on her face made even ren thinks that it is really dangerous if that girl gets angry on someone

by that time kyoko saw both of them so she quickly went and greeted them which made shoutaro even more angry

" kyoko do you really have time to greet people when you just failed the openning scene " aparently that did the trick and kyoko was about to turn to give shoutarou a piece of her mind but tsuruga after hearing the sentence he looked at the studio and saw the director talking to ruriko angirly so he understood that it was ruriko`s fault but knowing kyoko she probably thinks taht a part of it is her fault

" failed the opening scene , i don`t see that " before ren open his mouth sakura said this words " fuwa-san i guess you really need to check your eyes i can give you a number of a vey good doctor if you want "

" you , how dare you ...? " shou was angry but before he says anything he as faced by a dazzling smile from no one but sakura herself

" i`m just concerned about your health because from what i see the one beeing lectured by the director is ruriko-chan so i though you must have a very poor eyesight " the last part was said with a sarcastic voice totally different from the smilee on her face so anyone who would see the scvene from far would think that they are having a friendly conversation but anyone who can hear would understand that the singer is being humilated completely and without beeing able to talk back

even ren wanted to laugh after seeing shoutaro face turn all shades of red from anger but then they were interrupted by shou manager who quickly grabbed him teeling him that they have an interview right now in nichiuri tv and so they went their way

which left the three other actors together once shou was out of eyesight sakura started laughing " hahahaha OMG I DIDN`T THINK MY ABILITY INMOCKING PEOPLE WILL BE THAT USEFULL HERE " she was then joined by kyoko who expressed her happiness on seeing shou like that " that`s the first time i see that arrogant bastard flusterd like that and not even knowing how to answer " said kyoko

" well i told you leave it to me and i will keep him away from annoying you "

ren was also quiet happy by the way things turned but he didn`t want to join the two girls their laughter since that will make people wonder how the calm actor laughed histerically like that

he was then called to get his make up done so he excuse himself and left the two girls together

" so kyoko-chan what is that scene that ruriko was having troubles in acting it "

" well it`s only a scene were we act as close friends while changing her bandage from her arm but she doesn`t seem to be able to act as friends with me maybe she still hates me "

sakura knew from kyoko what happened before so she understood that ruriko thinks that ren has something for kyoko so it`s ordinary to have trouble in acting friendly of course sakura believes that ruriko is right about ren`s feeling it is totally obvious in the way he acts but of course she always acts as if she doesn`t know since kyoko doesn`t seem to notice it

" i don`t think she hates you kyoko-chan she is just still knew and need sometime to capture the character "

they were then interrupted by kyoko call to the set so she left sakura and went to act her scene

the scene was supposed to be added to the openning song of the movie which according to the director it was just given to them today by fuwa shou

the director made them hear the song before they begin to allow them to start again as much as kyoko hated it she found herself forced to listen to the song again to allow tsuruga ren to listen to it too the words were good and she had to admit she liked it but just thinking that she liked something shou made was enough to make her sick

i thought we were friends

but then you stole him away

the one i love and cherish

my most imortant person

my most important friend

but still i don`t hate you

but i don`t know what to do

is it for me to decide

it`s his choice

and of course i know

it will be the harest choice

for him for you and me too

then they started the acting

kyoko in the first scene must be acting friendly to ruriko and then the next scene is ren mumering something about love to kyoko which made her miserable then a couple of scenes for both kyoko and ruriko beeing totally deprressed and confused about what to do with the problems they have and a scene with ren starring at 2 pictures for both his sister and the one he loves

after that the director called it a wrap and everyone was ready to leave

ren asked kyoko to drive her and she said it`s okay when she asked about sakura she was surprissed by someone saying from behing her that she won`t come

" sakura-chan , don`t surrprise me like that " said kyoko

" sorry , anyway i`m going to lme to get my motorcycle as i told tsuruga-san before i have to go back in my motorcycle since if his car entered my place every single person that i owe money will come hunting me " she smilled and waved to them while going her own way

" so then i think we should go " said ren

" okay "

...

end of chapter 10

A/N : before anyone mention it i tried to write this chapter as i write always in a play way but grrrrrr i tried million of timed but it was justr immpossible from now oneverything will need to be detailed so i can`t write in play way any longer so i guess i will change the first chapters into novel way too but it will takje a little time

of course i won`t change anything in it i will only use quotes instead on using ren : i will write said ren but i won`t change anything important

another thing i don`t know how to write songs i only wrote it some words that fits the movie so don`t take it seriously


	11. Chapter 11

The shooting went by smoothly for the next week kyoko kept treating shoutaro the way sakura told her to treat him with and he always left the set either humiliated by some words sakura said to him or by kyoko ignoring him

On the other hand the lead man of the movie was having so much fun watching the interaction with kyoko and shoutaro and thanking silently sakura for making kyoko act like that around shoutaro and hoping silently that she will stay as his manager for while for her effect on both shoutaro and kyoko made him so glad and he finds her a good companion although he still doesn`t know why , he hates to think that he doesn`t want yashiro back but knowing his manager he would have been nagging him to take a step closer to kyoko through this project and pushing him into uncomfortable situations with kyoko saying stuff like she will be stolen by fuwa shou

After the week went by ren was surprised one night to see kyoko calling him late at night but he still answered with his usual tone

" hello mogami-san "

"" tsuruga-san gomen did I disturb you i`m sorry i`m calling so late I really didn`t mean to but it was urgent "

Ren calmed her down saying it`s okay then asked her what is the urgent thing " eto , well I just wanted to ask if it`s okay for you to come take me and sakura from here in the morning since we are already going to the same set in the morning and you will need sakura-san as your manager " she said her words quickly giving excuses to her request it was obvious from her voice that she is ready to apologize any minute

Ren was actually quite surprised she never asked him to get her before she is always saying how that will inconvenience him but hearing her voice he knew that she is already preparing herself to start apologizing " it`s okay mogami-san I don`t mind at all , is sakura-san staying with you tonight ?"

It was only a simple question he only expected a yes but he was surprised by the long pause afterwards " mogami-san , are you there ? "

" ahh , yes , i`m there , actually sakura is ….. " she paused again

He tried to encourage her again " yes mogami-san , is something wrong with sakura-san "

" i`m not sure , she suddenly appeared in the restaurant an hour ago her eyes were red she looked like she has been crying when I asked if everything is all right she said yes but then she surprised me by her request to stay the night , now she is only sitting near the window and gazing outside , I got worried that she might not be able to drive her motorcycle tomorrow to LME the way she is ,….so I thought of asking tsuruga-san to come and get her " she said that then stopped waiting for his response

" I see .. well I will come and get you tomorrow at 7 a m , hope she will be all right tomorrow "

" I hope so too , sorry for the bother tsuruga-san , good night "

" good night , mogami-san " he said then hung the phone

He looked around him , thanks to the strange circumstances that kyoko told him he will get to see her first thing in the morning but still why was that cheerful girl like that all of a sudden

…..

The next day he went to get kyoko from darumaya he found her and sakura already waiting outside when he reached their they both entered and he was surprised that kyoko was the one who sat beside him this time

He looked at her and before saying anything he was interrupted " i`m so sorry tsuruga-san sakura said that she want to sit at the back today and kept nagging me to sit in the front so I couldn`t refuse , so sorry if it`s disrespectful "

" I should be the one saying that sorry tsuruga-san , i`m not feeling all right today so I thought kyoko would be better in front instead of me "

He looked at the girl through the car mirror he could clearly see that she was crying before , her eyes were red and looked really tired , he sighed " its not that I mind sakura-san , i`m fine with either of you in the front " he said then smiled at kyoko who returned his smile

Unlike the normal rides with the three of them the two girls didn't talk at all and kyoko kept glancing worried at sakura all the way which made ren too glance concerned about what turned the girl like that in only one night

Once they reached the set they both went to do their make up and sakura waited outside for them , later during lunch break the mood started to lighten again sakura seemed like she is regaining her normal attitude , she asked kyoko to join them in lunch and they all went and sat together

Kyoko got the same amount for everyone lunch but she was surprised by sakura who barely ate anything from her lunch

" sakura-san that`s not your normal eating you should eat your meal fully "

sakura smilled " sorry kyoko I really don`t feel like eating more I will eat more later "

ren took a look at her food and couldn`t prevent himself from commenting too " I think mogami-san is right you didn`t eat at all sakura-san "

" not that you ate much tsuruga-san " said kyoko in threatening tone " you should complete your meal "

( oops it turned on me ) he said to himself " okay okay i`m completing " he smiled and started eating again

Kyoko turned again to sakura and talked to her with the same threatening tone " sakura you should eat too "

Sakura smiled " you are really something kyoko , pfff , okay I will eat but I can eat all of so at least today forgive me for that "

Kyoko only sighed and nodded

…

After lunch the arrogant singer came to visit the set again asking for inspiration

" grrr is he always free or what ? " said kyoko once her eyes where laid on him

" treat him like I told you and it will be fine " said sakura

Unlike every time the singer didn`t approach them he only went to watch the actors acting on set

" looks like he learned his lessons " whispered sakura to kyoko before she was asked to the set for her next scene

Sakura was then surprised by the singer standing beside her

" is something the matter " she said to the singer with a cold tone

" it was such a scene yesterday in that garden " only those word made her turn to him in surprise

" how did you…. ? " before she complete he cut her

" how did I see ? , well I only went to that garden to try and write some songs away from shoko nagging and I saw everything there " the look in her eyes was priceless it was the thing he wanted since that girl made a fool of him a lot but then she seemed to regain herself and asked in unconcerned tone " so what of it ? " she said

" oh nothing , I wonder if you would like people to know about that , whatever the story is wouldn`t it be humiliating for you if someone knew you were … " he grins evilly

She stopped him with her hands and shot a look of hatred to him then said to him what he wants

" stop interfering between me and kyoko " she nodded and he only smiled evilly and left she then went and sat on a near chair

Ren who was sitting in the side watching the interaction from far away was surprised to see the girl nodding like that in the end so after shou went away he went to her

" is something the matter " he asked once he reached her apparently she didn`t feel him coming so when she looked at him he was surprised to see tears in her eyes

" oh tsusuga-san " she smilled weakly " nothing is the matter " she said wiping her eyes " I think I got dirt in her eyes "

It was obviously a lie and ren wondered what the singer said to make the girl cry but then he was asked to set and acted a couple of scenes with kyoko

After they finished their scenes together , the director called for another break , the day was full of filming today since both kyoko and ren are available till 8 pm so they had another short break this time shoutaro went to kyoko

" kyoko , hey don`t ignore me this time since it won`t work , I want to talk about work "

" what do you want shoutaro ? " she answered in an angry tone

" come with me to hear the next song , it`s describing your character feeling so you should hear it "

Kyoko couldn`t say no since this is work related but instead she asked ren to come too since it`s her character feelings towards her brother and her only family which is ren

Ren gladly said yes putting on his gentlemanly smile

" I don`t want that guy to listen to it " shoutaro said to kyoko who was trying to surpass her anger

" he is the lead actor he will listen to it sooner or later " sakura said interrupting the conversation since kyoko looked like she will shot him with something

" YOU SHUT UP " shoutaro shouted at her , sakura looked surprised but she only nodded and continued her way leaving them behind

Kyoko was surprised sakura didn`t react that`s not like her but now that shotarou shouted at her like that her angry already reached her limit " WHY DID YOU TELL HER TO SHUT UP ? " shou was surprised by the sudden outburst

" it`s none of your business "he shot back

" yes it is , you just told my friend to shut up humiliating her and injuring her feelings you jerk with no feelings "

This time ren was totally with kyoko on her anger what he said was too much

" what feelings that girl got hit yesterday while smiling who has feelings " it was too late when he noticed what he said he put his hands on his mouth

Both ren and kyoko were surprised and paused for s moment before kyoko yells with all her mind

" WHAT DID YOU SAY , DID YOU HIT HER ? "

" WHAT ….. IT WASN`T ME I ONLY SAW IT YESTERDAY I DON`T …. " he got shut up by a slap the surprised him he looked downwards to see sakura crying

" thanks for the favour bastard " she said so and ran leaving everyone behind

" sakura …." Kyoko ran after her leaving a very surprised fuwa shou and a bewildered ren who doesn`t know what he should do should he follow or stay behind

….

A/N : SO SO SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN LIKE 3 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED I `M SO SORRY IT`S JUST THAT I`VE BEEN TOO BUSY

I WROTE THIS LONG CHAPTER AS A GIFT SINCE IT HAS BEEN LONG TIME HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE GOOD

NOT SURE WHEN I WILL UPDATE AGAIN BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON


End file.
